my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
MSM 5:The lands of upbeat/ Monsters
WARNING: SOME OF THE MONSTERS USED ARE BY THE YOUTUBER MantisBoi AND TME. OTHER WARNING: IF YOU TRY TO DESTROY THIS PAGE YOU WILL BE KICKED! OTHER OTHER WARNING: Please don't delete any fan monsters. We are not staying consistent to MantisBoi canon. �� = Canidate (suggestion) �� = Placeholder ��️‍�� = Upcoming �� = Official Monsters From Upbeat And Others Note: Some stuff is crudely drawn, so please wait as they are meant to be placeholders. And as you notice, all 5 islands (Upbeat, Rubber, Radiation, Universe, Hypno) have been released, and this article will go through a major cleanup. OTHER OTHER OTHER WARNING: DON'T REMOVE ANY RARES OR EPICS OR MYTHICS! IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL GET THE CAPITAL PUNISHMENT FOR THIS GAME!!! (Banned From All Mantisboi Content FOREVER!) Werdos Werdos are a type of Monster in My Singing Monsters, There are currently 8 Werdos, Tickestop, Catsync, TBA, TBA, TBA, Bloshtar, Fishato, and Lyrachnid. Unlike most monsters, Werdos sing actual lyrics/words. Other monsters capable of singing actual lyrics/words include the Rare Wubbox, PomPom, Shugavox, Congle, Brump, Maulch, Shugabush, Kayna, Furcorn, Cybop, Mammott, Toe Jammer, and Blipsqueak but they don't sing entire songs. According to the "Stats" section of their Information pages, Werdos' Class is "Legendary (Werdo)". Werdos are purchased with 100 Relics. Aquathereals Slime Elementals Time Warp Forms Space Warp Forms Possesed Forms Oracle Forms Prismatic Forms During limited time events when Prism Gate is open and Monsters are available for transformation on the islands, Monsters can be transformed into one of six different colored variants. Specters Specter + Specter Alternates PLEASE DON'T RENAME ANY OF THESE MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Upblins Upbeat Celestials Absolutes Dark Monsters Mana Monsters (Creator: Bunty) Time Monsters (Creator: Yeetus Monsterleetus) Aura Monsters (Creator: Doukas Pj) Metal Monsters (Creator: Quibop) Realms (Unlock at level 20) Realms are where other 6th upbeats live amongst slime! Chi Realm (Creator: Pyrix) Pigment Realm (Creator: En-Dead) Moon Realm (Creator: Zébolinha) 6th Upbeat + 6th Upbeat Bonus Monsters Most of these monsters aren't related to MantisBoi's monsters that go on the fan made 6th element islands (The bonuses will be chosen by Pyrix and the Breeding Combos will be made by Pyrix. If you have ideas please tell the owners so it can be an idea that may get added.) Elements Rubber Is an element owned by Truccus, Phibbobeat, Bazzurd, Duckala, Membriss, Borgaboe, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Jamhithung, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Elackamo, Flonko, Rubbagawne, Kazurp, Spacye, Bassludge, Dexipax, Benderydoo, And Deep Vocodexx. Shroom Is an element owned by Tommshrum, Phibbobeat, Klapto, Flarto, Rabero, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Fubburage, Jamhitung, Gegret, Vectiss, Beringabang, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Flonko, Shrulpitir, Kazurp, Dexipax, Fungoto, And Deep Gegret. Space Is an element owned by Bitt, Bazzurd, Allanker, Flarto, Syncess, Jazobell, Vocodexx, Jamhitung, Gegret, Siamaphone, Clickterr, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Flonko, Galaxioop, Spacye, Dexipax, Staroini, Deep Gegret, Deep Syncess, And Deep Vocodexx. Hypno Is an element owned by Xiibuss, Klapto, Allanker, Duckala, Turntisc, Jemineye, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Gegret, Timbatel, Clickterr, Vectiss, Confurrz, Geargorox, Eleckamo, Flonko, Gamurish, Bassludge, Dexipax, Stopatcha, Deep Gegret, And Deep Vocodexx. Electricity Is an element owned by Wubbox. Slime Is an element owned by Greenurr, Rubbagawne, Shrulpitir, Galaxioop, Gamurish, Technodyslime, Kazurp, Spacye, Bassludge, Statynth, Toatud, and ALOT OF OTHERS! Radiation Is an element owned by Slapoda, Membriss, Rabero, Syncess, Turntisc, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Clickterr, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Flonko, Technodyslime, Dexipax, Radoxtack, And Deep Synces. Light Is an element owned by: Luxorn, Zlyme, (Lumio (From Superbro)), Corruption Is an element owned by: infvox Mystery Is an element owned by: TV Toxic Is an element owned by: Void Is an element owned by: Object Is an element owned by: Magma MagmaIs an element owned by Magmoree, Magmax, Magcordian, Magpowmus, Dragothees, Mamlisuas, Wackite, Monsowerhold, and Magnerak. Power Is an element owned by Powerbeat Music Is an element owned by Panioest Insanity Is an element owned by Crazieckei . . . . Gold Is an element owned by Guuldun Paleolithic Is an element owned by Paletore Twilight Is an element owned by Gleemo, Quiverette, Sclamp, Bloop, Adolizen, and Darkakko. . . . . Virus Is an element owned by Eboe and Bah, Ratabla, Gerbz, and Balateria. . . . . Junk Is an element owned by Xarbrash, Bloop, Ratabla, Adolizen, and Trasitar. . . . . Phantom is a Element owned by Padynne, Quiverette, Hippocallio, Adolizen, and Ghostenspiel. Abyss is a Element owned by Calimetal (Rick), Sclamp, Hippocallio, Gerbz, and Deepiano Time is a Element owned by Ticctuck. . . . . Circuit Is an element owned by Rrrrraggle Seasonal Costumes During the Spooktacle and Festival of Yay celebrations, monsters may don costumes. Costumes are temporary visual alterations to a species of monster on all native islands. Below are the different costumes that have occurred over the years. Spooktacle Costumes Festival of Yay Costumes Other Costumes There Are Skins Like Monster Choir 2 Skins = Special 1 Element = Common 1 Element Aquathereal = Uncommon 2 Element = Rare 3 Element = Epic 4 Element = Legendary Seasonal = Mythical Costume Eggs Special Egg "LIMITED EDITION ONLY!" Cost: 100 Diamonds Special - 100% Country Exclusive Egg Cost: 10 Diamonds Common - 5% Rare - 15% Epic - 35% Legendary - 25% Mythical - 15% Special - 100% Uncommon Egg Cost: 1.000 Diamonds Common - 1% Rare - 5% Epic - 10% Legendary - 15% Mythical - 20% Uncommon - 100% Common Egg Cost: 100 Coins Common - 100% Rare - 50% Epic - 10% Legendary - 1% Mythical - 0% Rare Egg Cost: 25 Diamonds Common - 50% Rare - 75% Epic - 30% Legendary - 10% Mythical 5% Epic Egg Cost: 50 Diamonds Common - 20% Rare - 100% Epic - 60% Legendary - 20% Mythical - 10% Legendary Egg Cost: 100 Diamonds Common - 0% Rare - 75% Epic - 90% Legendary - 100% Mythical - 20% Mythical Egg Cost: 1.000 Diamonds Or 10.99 Dollars Common - 0% Rare - 25% Epic - 50% Legendary - 75% Mythical - 100% Monsters' First Words Perfectly Normal Hashtags #SpacyeIsDumb #EndAllenkersPain #GreenurrIsBOUNCYBUTSTRONG #SlymithnakeIsBadAtPickingUpWomen #EpicBynaxusIsTheremindWANNABE #VocodexxBurntHisTamales #EpicSlymithnakeIsMoreFrenchThanSlapoda #XarbrashCarriesAGun #JamhitungMayBeACannibal #DexipaxActuallyCursed!!! #QuiveretteWantsHerCasseroleBack #EndBasserbug #GreenurrAndGreenurretteAreOldEnoughToGetDownAndDirty( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #BynaxusSLAUGHTEREDKazurpAndTumorcus! #RatablaHatesBeingBored #CalimetalIsTryingToCamoflauge #GreenurrIsSecretlyASlimyMikeWazowski #KazurpNeedsHisAppearenceChanged #JazobellHasABadJevilImpression #BeringabangHatesOldPNGs #Domik54bruhHatesHisVocodexxNotBeingAdedAndIsNowWieldingADevastatingHeavenBlaster #CatsyncWantsToKeepHerMilk #MythicSpewrittIsGodlyBae #EndMechania #ItsSadThatBeatrixDied #TiccTuckWasBehindTheTimeWarpFormsAllAlongAndHeNowOwesTheOnesGivenTimeWarpFormsAnApology #PicrillixDoesntKnowTheUpbeatsVeryWell #EndDodo #CrockedinWantsHisHomeToBeUpbeatIsland #DontMessWithMantisBoi #SynceesAlwaysPredictWhatBazzurdWillDoNext #SkadaddleSkadoodleYourMindIsNowANoodle Facts * Each Ben (Except Rare Ben) Like A Different Soda ** Ben Is Coke ** Jen Is Vimto ** Red Prismatic Ben Is Sprite Cranberry ** Orange Prismatic Ben Is Fanta ** Yellow Prismatic Ben Is Mello Yello ** Green Prismatic Ben Is Green River ** Blue Prismatic Ben Is Pepsi Blue ** Purple Prismatic Ben Is Fanta Grape * Vectiss Was The First Monster To Be Blinded By The Aquathereals (by Hydrada because FRICK YOU THATS WHY) * Truccus Was the second monster to be blinded by the Aquathereals (by Xarbrash) * Bitt was the third monster to be blinded by the Aquathereals (halfway blinded by Gerbz) * Allanker was the fourth monster to be blinded by the Aquathereals (by Adolizen) * Fubburage was the 5th monster to be blinded by the Aquathereals (by Sclamp) * Mythic Syncees is based off of the hydra * Rare Xiibuss is based off of Pale Man/Tenome/Eye Five * Each Kind of Bynaxi has different flavored goop (Nobody bothers to taste it. EVER) ** Normal Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Sour Apple (green) ** Bynaxia's goop tastes like strawberry and watermelon. ** Rare Bynaxi’s tastes like Blue Raspberry Soda ** Epic Bynaxi’s tastes like Eggplant ** Mythic Bynaxi’s tastes like either Raw or Rotten meat, because it is ** Possessed Bynaxi’s tastes like their victims ** An Unknown, More mysterious form of Bynaxi know as “BlackNaxi” have goop that tastes like Oreos. ** During the Festival of Yay Bynaxi’s goop tastes like peppermint ** During the Spooktacle Bynaxi’s goop tastes like candy corn. ** Alternate Bynaxi’s (Bynaxia) goop tastes like Watermelon and Strawberry ** It’s same with the Prismatics (Having their own tastes) *** Red Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Cherries *** Orange Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like �� (Oranges DUH!) *** Yellow Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Nacho Cheese *** Green Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Green Olives *** Blue Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Blueberries *** Purple Prismatic Bynaxi’s goop tastes like Purple Grapes * Bitt and each of her prismatics use different celestial objects for drum kits. ** Normal Bitt uses planets. ** Red Prismatic Bitt uses supernovas. ** Orange Prismatic Bitt uses asteroids. ** Yellow Prismatic Bitt uses suns. ** Green Prismatic Bitt uses vortexes. ** Blue Prismatic Bitt uses moons. ** Purple Prismatic Bitt uses stars. Category:Monsters Category:MantisBoi